Roman Reloaded
|writer = Onika Maraj, Dwayne Carter, Ricardo Lamarre, Safaree Samuels |producer = Rico Beats, Pink Friday Productions |Promo = 1 |Single = February 24, 2012 |Video = |Prev = Starships |Next = Right by My Side }} "Roman Reloaded" is a song by Nicki Minaj, serving as the second promotional single off her sophomore studio album, Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded, released on April 2, 2012. The promotional single was exclusively released to iTunes on February 24, 2012. It features guest vocals from label-mate Lil Wayne. It was originally planned to be the lead urban single from Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded on March 6, 2012 but was changed to Minaj's song featuring Chris Brown, "Right by My Side". Many praised the hardness and edgy-ness of the track (some even saying it should be featured in Kill Bill 3) and many also praised Minaj's verses in the song. Many, however, did not enjoy Wayne's frantic verse at the end (heavy breathing and this line, "Well that's because my bitch is Nina Ross, and she / BANG BANG BANG..."). Minaj references the show Basketball Wives ("More knots than Eric from Basketball Wives (ya dig?)"), her upcoming voice part in Ice Age 4 ("I'm up in L.A. at the Ice Age taping), and even Apple ("Bite me, Apple sign"). The lyric,"hottest MC's / top five" references the fact that Minaj is highly regarded as the hottest female MC of the decade, and potentially of all time. Released as the third promotional or "buzz" single from Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded, it managed to chart in the lower regions of the US Billboard Hot 100 and the UK Singles Chart, while reaching the top 40 of the UK R&B Chart. PopCrush.com did a review of Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded and gave each song a "Roman Rating". This song recived a rating of 8/10. Charts Release history Lyrics Bang, my shit bang B-B-Bang, Bang, my shit bang B-B-Bang Yo, I guess I went commercial, just shot a commercial When I flew to the set, though, I ain’t fly commercial And the ad is global; your ad is local When we shot it was a lot of different agricultures So I laugh at hopefuls; "Nicki pop!" Only thing that’s pop is my endorsement op Fuck around and I'll have to go and reinforce the glock Bang, my shit bang B-B-Bang, Bang, my shit bang B-B-Bang Yo, is it me, or did I put these rap bitches on the map again? You mad ’cause I’m at the Grammys with the Vatican You in the booth, but I'm who you be channelin’ Why they never bring you name up at the panel, then? Hottest MCs, Top 5; you need money? I got mine More knots than Eric on Basketball Wives (Ya dig?) Bang, my shit bang B-B-Bang, Bang, my shit bang B-B-Bang I couldn’t do your TV show, I needed ten more mil Not ten on the back, I need ten on signin' Give that shit to a washed up bitch, I’m winnin’ ‘Cause if I had a label I would never sign, you hoes Take bitches to school, then I Columbine these hoes I hear the slick shit, bitch, you washed All you hoes cryin’—Christopher Bosh Bang, my shit bang B-B-Bang, Bang, my shit bang B-B-Bang Now when I tell 'em it's Barbie, bitch Yes, I really do mean that it's Barbie, bitch Ask Mattel, they auctioned my Barbie, bitch Raggedy Ann could never be a Barbie, bitch You at the bottom of the barrel scrapin’ I’m out in LA at the Ice Age tapin’ I’m chillin’ at the top, I got ample time Bite me—Apple sign, ha Bang, my shit bang B-B-Bang, Bang, my shit bang B-B-Bang Kush on my breath, cocaine on my tongue Eat that pussy, make it numb, she can't feel herself cum Got a body on my gun, fuck the world with my thumb Pop a molly, smoke a blunt, that mean I'm a high roller My ex wanna work it out, bitch, try yoga Two hoes in the bed, tell them hoes slide over Excuse my French, two bitches and moi That a Nicki Ménage à trois, ha Tunechi Bang, my shit bang B-B-Bang, Bang, my shit bang B-B-Bang Um, my shit so cold, man, it don't even stank-o Destructive ass nigga, watch me break the bank Weezy F, and the F is for "fill in the blank" I say shout out Mack Maine, backyard bully And the weed purple like a black girl pussy Word, middle finger on the trigger So you know that mean fuck a nigga Bang, my shit bang B-B-Bang, Bang, my shit bang B-B-Bang Bang-bang, my bitch bang She bang bang, well that's cause my bitch is Nina Ross And she bang, b-b-bang Bang bang, she go bang bang (bang-bang, bang, bang-bang) We bang, bang-bang Bang, b-b-b-bang, bang, bang, blood gang Hey! }} Category:Songs Category:Minaj songs featuring others Category:Promotional singles Category:Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded Category:2012